


Whomst the fucketh called me son?

by Venus_The_Gremlin_Child



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Drunkenness, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_The_Gremlin_Child/pseuds/Venus_The_Gremlin_Child
Summary: This is my first work on AO3 and its a Washingdad texting au!!!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & George Washington
Kudos: 7





	1. Son,Where is Lafayette?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!My name is Gray/Venus and i go by They/Them pronouns!!Please respect that!!!Have a good day!

Washington:Hamilton 

Hamilton:What?

Washington:Please could you explain to me why Lafayette is IN A DOG CAGE!??!?!

Hamilton:......✨Magic✨

Washington:..............God why do i feed you?


	2. Wow....you are an idiot

Washington:Hamilton where are you?

Hamilton:U H M ....H O M E 

Washington:God you are a worst liar though text then you are in person

Hamilton:I was using text to speech!!

Washington:Thats-not how that works 

Hamilton:sir-

Washington:Son

Hamilton:SIR

Washington:SON

Hamilton:WAIT I SPILLED COFFEE ON MY HOME LAPTOP CAPS ARE STUCK SORRY

Washington:............you idiot


	3. ....are you drunk?!?

Hamilton:Hey da d hruyyyy

Washington:Hamilton?

Hamilton:yeahh thats me!

Washington:Are you ok?

Hamilton:Im jus gretttt

Washington:are you drunk?!?!??!

Hamilton:Yeah i m dont be eee maddfrieoo tho

Washington:Ok where are you?

Hamilton:at johns house he saidd i was too drunk to go home to ma houseee

Washington:well at least you are safe

Hamilton:i just fell over ahahaha but its fine 

Washington:just be more careful ok?I have to get back to work now

Hamilton:ok fathrrr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just getting worse and worse istg


End file.
